


The Fourth

by apollaskywalker



Series: Benjamin and Mary Tallmadge [10]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: Five 4ths of July in Mary Floyd Tallmadge's life





	The Fourth

_July 4, 1776_

 It was uneventful. Did they do laundry that day or not? Did they make soap? Mary didn’t remember. She didn’t even know it was special until the Declaration was made public.

Her mother knew of it, but not the date. She raged at Mary’s father – for committing treason and ruining them. For committing treason but not voting yes. If he was going to commit treason, she reasoned, he might as well do it all the way.

* * *

 

 

_July 4, 1784_

Their first Independence Day in Litchfield, Benjamin was asked to read the Declaration. He accepted and read it out in a clear, ringing voice.

That night they watched the fireworks. Or rather they intended to watch the fireworks, but as they’d brought Hector, they ended up having to take him home and try to calm him down, the poor pup.

* * *

 

 

_July 4, 1786_

They took William to Long Island for his first Independence Day. For the celebrations at Setauket, they asked Floyd to read the Declaration. According to him, he’d read it last year, but for the festivities at Mastic.

Little Thomas Woodhull played with William, who studied everyone. Mary Woodhull commented on William’s beautiful curls, how he’d gotten Ben’s nose, and Ben’s eyes. In truth, he greatly resembled Ben.

The men at the celebration drank and traded war stories. Mary and the other women corralled children, put out food for the picnics, traded recipes, and socialized.

Floyd tried to encourage little William to walk, even though he was not yet a year old. At night, he declined the fireworks, offering to watch the baby while they watched them. On their way to view them, Ben whispered into her ear a different suggestion. 

Mary giggled like a young girl all the way to a secluded area of the beach. While the crowds watched the firework display, Ben and Mary made love with waves lapping at their toes.

* * *

 

_July 4, 1789_

They spent that year in New York City, in honor of the first year of Washington’s presidency. They were unable to see Washington but they stopped by Rivington’s store where they saw Townsend. He pretended not to recognize them but the next morning, a boy came by with a letter.

 

_Dear Mr & Mrs Bolton_

_Your sons are very handsome young men._

_S. Culper Jr_

Ben disagreed, but Mary reasoned that it was on that trip that Maria was conceived.

* * *

 

_July 4, 1804_

Many people asked her what the first Fourth of July was like for her.

She had stopped telling them she did not recall the “first”. Instead she remarked how it had a unique way of bringing her family together – and increasing it, she would comment with a wink to her close friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no proof for Ben's whereabouts for these events. Also, July 4, 1804 would have been Mary's last 4th of July celebration. 
> 
> The sons refer to William (1785) and Henry Floyd (1787)
> 
> Happy Independence Day!


End file.
